


Sewer Slayings

by Rivulet027



Series: Lima Hellmouth [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Brittany did spend all summer lost in the sewers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewer Slayings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BTVS, Glee or QaF. None of these are my toy box and I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabble challenge: 102: Give me the microphone.

Rona wanted to roll her eyes.

“I wasn’t lost this time,” Brittany insisted.

“You wandered off from the group again,” Rona reminded.

“But there were pretty lights,” Brittany pouted.

Rona huffed, turned on her headset and found an alcove, “Molly Taylor found her, again. Dawn, I don’t think she’s cut out for this.”

She frowned as Molly’s grimy hand reached out. She shook her head at the younger girl.

“Just gimme the mic,” Molly frowned.

Rona was prepared to protest, the seriousness on Molly’s face made her pause and hand it over, “Brit just slayed the Aurona we couldn’t find.”


End file.
